


Fool.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [1]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Stiix is there, also song, before the rivalry, but the start of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: It's the fool's game.





	Fool.

This is the beginning. The start of the story. A path of a story not meant to be. But yet? Here it is, from the creation to the ending. Where was destiny to turn his eyes when it began? But it was too late and now we see two boys who connect in more then one way.

Ronin was young, not old enough to remember his parents. His mom leaves to disappear and his father starts another relationship. He gets a brother later in only a year.

Their father leaves after five more years. His brother’s mom dies after that and they find each other. They have no one but each other. Or so Ronin had thought. He was only a kid, even if he could there would be strain.

He has a core, the first of its own. Illusions, it’s not meant to be. It never truly was. From the sparks and life it was born, it creates glitches for the kid. From dreams that would affect his reality to seeing emotions and the resulting shields.

He’s always been an outsider. An outcast meant to float and drift from place to place. Nothing seemed right where he was. Nothing seemed to want him to rest. He stays in Stiix but Stiix wanders from him. Ronin didn’t feel anything was stable, not with him. He wanted a family but he wasn’t going to be given that.

He finds himself on the streets, his brother with him. Scavenging food, stealing necessities. It was a lonely existence. Nothing changed, nothing different. A monotone structure made to fail him.

Ronin woke up, laying down on the first step on a wooden staircase. He was tired and yawned stretching his lanky arms. His back aches from the straight wood and he winces as he stands up. He looks around the busy streets. Auras and frequent shields were seen as men and woman passed by. He ignored them.

No one had seen him and there was a cacophony of noise. He hated living on the streets, as much as the landscape was beautiful. Always seeing the sun set and rise over the ocean. He would sometimes sit on the docks, watching.

It’s nearing dark and so Ronin doesn’t go to the docks. He has to find his brother, but he doesn’t know where he had disappeared to. Ronin continues to stand around before going to check an alleyway. Dark and gloomy, he didn’t have a light. But he continued on anyway.

“So- Sohei?” He calls out into the growing pitch darkness. He takes his steps closer and closer until the alley envelops him. He remembers that the both of them would wander off, from each other and from the crowd. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

“SOHEI?” Ronin yells out, in an attempt to get him out. He didn’t like being alone in the darkness. But he knew his brother had other things to do, so he never asked him to stay. And so for possibly days they would be away from each other.

He keeps down his whimpers of fear as he wandered. Loneliness was creeping on him again and he had to keep going. Nothing, nothing could help him now as he went down his route. Choices were made and he had to reap what he sowed.

Ronin only got halfway through when he’s grabbed and he cries out in shock. Who ever grabbed him shushes him and he realizes it’s his brother. Sohei, it was funny how alike they looked when their personalities were so different. Ronin with his blunt honesty and Sohei with how quickly he’ll lie.

They could’ve been twins, but they never were. Sohei had a much easier time blending in, making friends while Ronin stuck to the foreground. Sohei could laugh as Ronin just remained a watcher. A drifter couldn’t interact, right? And what was Sohei? If anything Sohei was the one who truly became a member of society.

“Why’d you do that? That scared me!” Ronin hissed, glaring halfheartedly at his brother. Sohei laughs loud and hardy but he lets go.

“So what? I wanted to see you.” Sohei said grinning. And then he lights up and grabs Ronin again, to drag him to somewhere. “Come on, I want to show you something.” Ronin only blinked.

They stand in front of a lit up building. Lanterns glowing a bright green. It’s an old theater and he could see old masks and props hanging around the building. Sohei goes in and Ronin has to follow, running after him. The old wood creaks under their feet.

Ronin’s confused but Sohei hasn’t stopped and he nearly loses him in the old building. He just barely sees Sohei when he sees something lightly glowing and shining. One of the many old masks, it’s a dark brown fox with bright red bangs and ice blue eyeliner. Next to it was a mask of a weasel with bangs of silvery gray and eyeliner of abyss blue. On the other side was another fox mask, this one the same shade of red with black bangs and their eyeliner being a bright green.

He goes to touch the brown fox mask, when Sohei comes barreling toward him holding a box of some sort.

“Where were you?” Sohei screeched, and Ronin winced from the noise alone. He shrinks a little and steps backward. That causes him to stumble and he hits the wood falling backward and topples the masks. The other fox mask shatters on the ground while he catches the dark brown mask. The weasel mask hits the floor and he sees a sharp crack on it.

Sohei stopped in his tracks, then looks at Ronin. He looks away from Sohei immediately, unable to see him in the eyes. He already disappointed him. He hears him sigh and then his steps as he walks closer.

“You know, all I wanted was to show you this music box I found of the song.”

“What song?” He asks, curious and unaware. Sohei stares at him as if he’s stupid.

“On the run, dummy.” He doesn’t let Ronin respond, choosing instead to turn the box on and let the sound flow.

_Where were you when the sun went down._

_I’ve been lost without you._

_My grip is slipping, I need you._

Ronin feels something shaking at his core, and he can’t explain it as the music goes on. He feels like something’s going to happen. He keeps listening and stays quiet.

_I’ve searched in caves for you._

_I’ve lived through disasters to see you._

_I can’t find where you are._

He’s scared of what might happen but the feelings don’t leave. He stares at the mask he’s holding instead. There’s still that slight glow but it's vanished completely. The eye holes seem to glitter at him.

_Where are you, where are you?_

_Everywhere I go, I lose you_

_Why won’t you stay?_

Ronin looks upward to speak but Sohei shushes him. He shuts his mouth. Who was he to speak when his brother wanted something? Who was he to be when his brother took over his world?

_You always seem to run._

_Why can’t you wait?_

_I just want to see you._

He turns back to the mask. Flipping it over, he finds small inscriptions. Something about a fox, something about a boy whose brother made mistakes. How it meant that both would take the fall. Punished, but in different ways.

_There’s nothing to fear._

_There’s nothing to be afraid of._

_But without you, I’m nothing._

He looks up, laying the mask on his lap. Ronin bring his hands upward in a motion and focuses. He doesn’t know for what reason. But the feeling changes with it. He’s channeling his energy into his hands. Ready to do.. Something, he doesn’t know what.

_There’s no wars when I’m with you._

_No peace but chaos._

_But you’re lost, and not there._

The next moment is an explosion of color. Rays of red and white flowing and intertwining with each other. Never battling for dominance but coexisting. Blue wisps that seemed to watch and green swords that were sharp enough to cut the very wood they sat on. Sohei watches it during those moments and Ronin finds his expression unreadable. He doesn’t know what to think as the images fade.

_The sun always goes down._

_The night always grows in darkness._

_We were always meant to be together._

The song ends and Sohei gets up, not looking at him. He moves ahead of him leaving Ronin behind. Ronin, confused also gets up and tries to follow. He notices that Sohei seemed to tear himself away from him and he doesn’t know why. But he’s scared to ask, he’s scared to know. But he asks anyway.

“Is- Is something wrong?” It’s quiet and hoarse the way he speaks but it’s enough. Because his brother turns to him sharply. Ronin takes a step back, frozen in fear by his brother’s expression. He hears something crunch underneath his feet but he doesn’t pay attention.

Sohei’s angry, maybe even jealous. But he can’t tell. Not without the auras. His brother glances at his hands and notices he’s still holding the mask. He darts forward and grabs it from him, causing Ronin to yell out.

“Of course something’s wrong,” He hisses, staring him in the eyes. “Why do you have power, while I don’t?” Ronin only whimpered in response. He couldn’t answer his question nor did he want to. Sohei grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, suddenly violent towards him with harsh thoughts overhead. “Aren’t you the one who's always crying? Always scared of everything?” He throws the mask and it shatters on the ground, the splintering sounds hurting his ears. Sohei continued to intimidate him, more so now with the sharp anger directed at him. He doesn’t know what he did wrong but he knows it’s his fault. “You don’t deserve anything.”

With that he drops Ronin onto the ground and leaves him. Ronin finds it hard to breath and tears were pricking his vision. He’s slumped over the floor with broken ceramics surrounding him. There’s a growing fear and Ronin didn’t want to confront it.

But fate always had other ideas. This was just the very beginning. Nothing and everything was going to happen. But for now, he was alone.


End file.
